funny you should say
by plutoondeck
Summary: it's always the good ones, eh? / in which riley and lucas are about to become another teenage parent statistic. rated T for strong language.


funny you should say

summary: it's always the good ones, eh? / in which riley and lucas are about to become another teenage parent statistic.

a/n: my grandma died and my boyfriend dumped me. what a great week. don't expect this to be happy.

shoutout: to **OSnapItsAli** , we had the same idea, but she posted first a much sweeter story than mine! check her out!

rated T for strong language.

disclaimer: i do not own gmv.

* * *

 **0.**

They aren't even together.

He's dating another girl on her cheer squad, and she got over him a _long long long_ time ago.

They're both at Billy Ross's homecoming party celebrating their win the previous night. She's tired, and she can't find Maya in the crowd. He's alone for once and offers her a ride home. He walks her to her place and kisses her on the cheek goodnight. She's blushing all the way to bed, and she thinks it's over.

However, he's _tap tap tapping_ on her window several minutes later.

"Riley, I can't stop thinking about you."

"But what about Mallory?"

"Broke up."

And she's done...

 _(Wait, did they use protection?)_

* * *

 **1.**

The first person she calls, believe it or not, is Farkle.

She can't even explain why, but it's probably because he has a car and she needs to go far far far. She doesn't tell him why she needs to go to but just tells him to drive. An hour later (and a state away), she finally tells him to pull over. She runs into the gas station and finds all the pregnancy test she could buy. She buys them all. She clutches the bag close to her, and tells him to go back.

Halfway back home, he demands to know what she bought. She tells him, and suddenly his course is changed. Later, they're in the Hamptons in his parents weekend home. He tells her to stay still and leaves for an hour. When he's back, he has Maya with him.

"Honey..?"

Riley doesn't say anything.

The five positive pregnancy tests say it all for her.

* * *

 **2.**

Lucas flips out. Not surprisingly, but he's still really angry.

 _(Not at her, he assures.)_

She tells him to calm down, but he's punching a wall. Cory and Topanga run into the room and demand to know what's going on. Riley has wide eyes and is pleading him not to say a word. Angry as he is, he's not ready for anyone else to know, so he tells them a bogus story about his father (because deadbeat fathers is a thing).

They don't believe it for a second, but Topanga gives him a ice pack for his bleeding knuckles.

Later when he's calmer and easier to talk to, he takes her hand in his and asks her what she wants.

She doesn't know.

* * *

 **3.**

They sit in the planned parenthood office weighing their options.

 _(On her fuckin' birthday no less.)_

She's still pretty early, so abortion is still on the table. Lucas bits his tongue at the a-word, but he's not ready to be a father (even if he's 18). They sit and talk to the lady doc, and in the end, Riley decides that she cannot abort. She's going to carry the baby to term.

She applies to NYU and UC Berkley.

He awaits scholarships offers.

They pretend like their futures aren't already ruined.

 _(Happy Birthday Riley!)_

Some fuckin' brithday.

* * *

 **4.**

She's gonna start showing soon, and Maya tells her that she has to start telling people. Lucas insists to be there when she tells her parents. Auggie is at Ava's studying when Riley tells them she has to tell them something. Her mother smiles thinking it's something academic. Lucas knocks on the door a second later and Cory has a worried face when he comes in.

"Lucas, it's been a while," he says.

"Too long," the pretty boy replies.

"Well, Riley said she had something to tell us, so now might not be a good time," Cory is pointing towards the door.

"Dad, my news kind of involves Lucas," Riley announces.

"Oh are you guys together again?" Silence reigns as Lucas sits down with Riley at the window.

"You guys might want to sit down," she says ignoring his question. Her parents dumbfoundedly look at her, and suddenly she can't speak.

"Riles?" Lucas places a hand on her knee and squeezes gently. He might as well covered her mouth because her throat tightens.

"Riley?" Her parents say together. Riley takes a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," she blurts out quietly.

"Sorry, honey, what was that?" Her mother nervously giggles. "Speak up dear."

"I'm pregnant," she says a little louder. Cory blinks unnerved.

"...what?" Riley and Lucas look at each other.

"I'm pregnant."

"Who's pregnant?" Cory nearly screams.

" _I'm_ pregnant," she repeats emphasizes on herself.

"Maya's pregnant?" Cory pleads. Lucas snorts, but Cory just glares at him.

"I knew you would do this to her!"

Things are said, fights ensues. Riley cries. Topanga cries. Cory cries. Lucas cries. A punch is thrown and missed. In the end, Lucas and Riley are sent to her room.

 _(The worst has already happened.)_

* * *

 **5.**

Riley quits the cheer team, and she suddenly hates everything.

Lucas gets football scholarships to Texas A&M and Auburn, and suddenly Riley hates him too.

The whole school finds out she's pregnant, and suddenly the golden girl Riley Matthews is now the biggest slut that the school has ever seen.

They're together (I guess), and suddenly Riley has forever ruined his life by baring his spawn.

 _(Because his life the only one with value.)_

* * *

 **6.**

Mallory spreads a vicious rumor about her, and Riley just fucking breaks. She confronts her former teammate in the hallways. Soon accusations are thrown. A crowd forms. Maya is there to hold Riley back. Mallory gets in Riley's face, and even Missy Bradford, resident Queen Bitch, can't believe the audacity of a woman scorn.

"Get out of my damn face," a tired Riley threatens and Maya grips on her best friend's arm tightens. Mallory just doesn't take the hint and smirks evilly.

"Gladly, you goddamn cum dumpster," she concedes with ice in her voice. The crowd gasp, and even the teacher send to break it up is shocked. Riley manages to pull her arm away from a surprised Maya to clock the bitch in the face.

"You bitch!" She screams clutching her noise. She lunges straight for Riley, but the crowd sudden gains a conscious and stops her.

"She's fucking pregnant you damn cow." "Lay off her you stupid cunt." "Fuck off." Insults come from left to right, and Riley is pulled away from all the commotion.

Maya applauds her, "Ranger Rick is rubbing on you." Riley knows she's teasing to cheer her up, but it does the opposite effect.

 _(She was such a good girl.)_

* * *

 **7.**

She's starting to swell up and she can't even look at herself in the mirror anymore. Lucas practically lives with them because he spends every damn moment he has free with her.

 _(She's suffocating.)_

She has a check up. The fetus is fine. It's healthy.

 _Blah Blah Blah_

None of it mean shit to Riley. She feels fuckin' terrible. What was that bullshit that she always heard, _a woman becomes a mother when she becomes pregnant?_

Who came with that damn line?

"Honey, are you okay?" Maya and Lucas stare at her one night as the three of them are doing home in her bedroom.

"Yeah, of course I am," she smiles.

Smiley Riley.

They see through her. They tell her to stop lying for once, and she breaks again. She opens up and divulges her biggest secret.

 _(She doesn't want to be a mother at 18.)_

* * *

 **8.**

Lucas says he's okay with skipping prom, but she knows he's lying. However, she can't stand being around her classmates who aren't Lucas, Maya, Zay, Farkle, or Zay.

They sit at home (because at this point, he lives there) watching Netflix.

"You know that I love you," he confesses as the credits roll. She's in between his legs with her back against his chest. He was his hands on her gorging stomach.

"Don't say that," she whispers. He kisses on her neck.

"I mean it. I do."

"Lucas," she starts but he kisses her again, this time on the lips.

"I hope you know that."

 _(She doesn't believe him, but can you blame her?)_

* * *

 **9.**

She goes into labor on her exact due date: one day after graduation. Topanga and Lucas are there the whole time holding her hand. The pain is agonizing and damn, what the hell? Riley can barely stay conscious. The pain is too strong. Finally the evil nurse says she's fully dilated and she could start pushing.

"Something's wrong," the doctor says. Riley's too busy listening to Lucas coach her to hear him, but Topanga hears her.

"What's happening?" Mama Matthews pleads, but her words go unanswered. The doctors and nurse are scrambling.

"Okay Riley," the doctor acknowledges the scared teenager. "One last push."

" **Aagrrhhhhhh!** " the young girl screams in pain. Soon, the small body is expelled from her small body. Riley's head falls back on to the back of her bed. She awaits the sound of crying as her world goes black.

 _(It doesn't come.)_

* * *

 **10.**

Everyday, she sits at the bay window holding on to that little vase.

It's her fault. The baby was healthy the whole nine months in her abdomen, but suffocated on his way out. Cord wrapped several times his neck, he didn't stand a chance.

 _(They had a son.)_

"Riley," Lucas sat down next to her. He wraps his arm around her.

"Go away," she says defeatedly. She's said this everyday for the last month, but he doesn't do a thing. Instead he holds her closer to his body.

"I'm here baby."

"If only if I wanted him. He would still be here."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay. I kept wishing everyday that I was dreaming. That I wasn't pregnant. I got my damn wish."

"Riley—"

"I'm a fuckin' terrible person!" He sighs and holds her tighter.

"You're right. It's not okay, but we're going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we're going to get through this, together."

"Lucas."

"I love you."

"I love y—"

* * *

 **fin.**


End file.
